


Whoops

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [43]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: On the one hand; it would be nice to get out of the incredibly suffocating atmosphere of the car.On the other; he really didn’t want to watch Hawk either storm away from him, go and hide, or now have the perfect opportunity to give Demetri a good smack.It felt like a very lose-lose situation.One that only got worse when they reached the top and saw not only Daniel’s but Johnny’s cars sitting in the driveway.With the two men standing at the door of the house.Because why not? It wasn’t like this day could get any worse.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Whoops

It was hard for Demetri to remain silent as they drove back to the LaRusso household.

Every few seconds his eyes would dart to the rear view mirror, catching glimpses of Hawk still staring out the window. If it wasn’t for the deep scowl settled over his lips, he would have thought that the redhead was just admiring the scenery outside. Demetri knew better though. He’d encountered an internally raging Hawk enough to know that he was about one action away from snapping someones neck.

Sharing another discreet glance with Robby, he could see that he didn’t know what to do either.

They both knew they’d fucked up, and while Demetri might have been use to dealing with an upset and frustrated Eli from time to time, Hawk was a whole other playing field, a whole other sport really. He still had no idea how to go about talking to him while he was this pissed, or even what the right action would be.

With Eli, all he would have to do was muttered softly to him and keep him wrapped in his arms for a bit until the boy’s anger eventually simmered to nothing.

Hawk on the other hand didn’t want him to say so much as a word, and Demetri had a feeling that if he were to try and hug him right now he’d at the very least receive a bloody nose.

Wanting to help and feeling useless to be able to, kept his mind spinning in disappointed circles. It didn’t help that he’d worked himself up at the thought of what the Cobras had done, at what Kreese might have been doing while him and Robby were racing there. He’d been ready to go off on the first person that he saw. Ready to pound a bunch of Cobra Kai students until his fists were numb.

But by the time they arrived, Hawk was already walking out the door.

No one followed him.

He didn’t appear any worse for wear.

So now Demetri had to deal with all of the extra frustration and tension he’d built up with nothing to take it out on, not even being able to so much as speak or figure out just what had happened in there.

And it was driving him crazy.

He tried to expend the energy by bouncing his knees, but had quickly stopped a few minutes in when Robby had shot him a burning sideways glance. After that he hadn’t been able to think of much else to do, so he just sat with his hands digging holes into the knees of his jeans and his mouth sealed shut, checking on Hawk and growing evermore frustrated at his lack of interaction.

Dropping his elbow against the tiny lip of the window, Demetri let out a heavy sigh as he propped his cheek on his fist, the hand still sitting across his knee tapping its fingers in quick secession.

He knew he didn’t have the right to be angry here. He’d outright tricked Hawk and than left him behind, leaving him vulnerable to an attack and than been to late to get to the dojo before whatever had happened, happened. He knew that Hawk had a right to be pissed and that if he only felt like giving Demetri the silent treatment as punishment, than, that was the very least he deserved.

He understood it.

That didn’t make it suck any less.

As Robby pulled off of the road to enter the mouth of their long ass driveway, Demetri felt both a flood of relief and a drought of nerves hitting into him simultaneously.

On the one hand; it would be nice to get out of the incredibly suffocating atmosphere of the car.

On the other; he really didn’t want to watch Hawk either storm away from him, go and hide, or now have the perfect opportunity to give Demetri a good smack.

It felt like a very lose-lose situation.

One that only got worse when they reached the top and saw not only Daniel’s but Johnny’s cars sitting in the driveway.

With the two men standing at the door of the house.

Because why not? It wasn’t like this day could get any worse.

“Great.” He muttered under his breath, knowing that he’d been heard by at least Robby when the boy let out a sigh that echoed his statement.

Hawk remained silent in the backseat.

If looks could kill, Demetri was pretty sure they all would have been dead ten times over. Still, he couldn’t help offering the glaring looks he was receiving a slightly sarcastic two fingered salute.

Once Robby had the car parked, none of them hesitated to push the doors open, the two senseis already approaching them before their feet could even touch the stones.

“What the hell did I tell you!?” Daniel snapped, Demetri already getting ready to say his piece as he put his hands up. “To wait until I got back! And you couldn’t even do that!”

“Mr LaRusso, if I could just-,”

But Daniel brushed right by him, not even tossing him so much as a glance as he zeroed in on Hawk, Demetri’s eyes going wide as he shoved a finger against the startled male’s chest.

“You can’t just go running off whenever you feel like it Hawk! I know you think you know better but that gives you no right to put them in danger as well!”

“What?” The disbelief in his voice tore at Demetri’s heart, the hurt shining clearly in the bright blues of his eyes subconsciously pulling Demetri towards him with the need to defend.

“Mr LaR-,”

Demetri was interrupted before he could even get the name out, Johnny marching up to Daniel’s other side and getting in his own piece.

“I’m seriously disappointed in you kid.” The man grumbled, shaking his head as Hawk pressed his lips into a thin line while his eyes shifted over to his old sensei. “I thought you would have been smarter than that.”

“And what happened to the room?” Daniel continued, his face going a deep shade of red as his anger built. “Did you destroy it when Robby and Demetri tried to keep you here? It’s not enough that you burnt down my dojo you also had to ruin m-?”

“HEY!”

Demetri shoved himself between the two, separating them from Hawk and snarling in their faces. The boom of his outburst rendered them both speechless, the level of his anger unseen by them as they stared at him with slacked jaws.

“Hawk didn’t run off alright?” Demetri hissed, the hot energy that had been boiling just below his skin the whole drive back brimming over. “Me and Robby waited until he fell asleep and than slipped out to go get the gas can, which apparently-,” he snapped, shoving his hand into Daniel chest, forcing him to take a step back, “was that the Cobras were waiting for. They came here while we were gone and kidnapped Hawk to bring him to Kreese.” Johnny’s eyes went wide at the news, concern now coming to Daniel’s face as his gaze shifted over to Hawk over Demetri’s shoulder. “The room looks like that because Hawk didn’t have a choice but to try and fight them off alone since we weren’t here.”

Having cleared that up, the slightest feeling of satisfaction burned at his chest to see both men shooting each other looks of crushing guilt. But it didn’t last long, Demetri giving his own glance over his shoulder to check on how his little bird was doing.

His heart nearly snapped in two at the way he refused to met their gazes, at the vacant expression forced across his face.

Turning to face him, Demetri slowly reached out to touch his arm, “Hawk-,”

His hand was smacked away before it could land, Hawk wasting no time in moving around the lot of them and into the building.

They all winced when the door was slammed shut hard enough to hurt their ears and rattle the glass.

“Shit.” Daniel brought a hand to his head, running it through his hair before he looked over at Johnny with a tight pinch to the corners of his lips. “We fucked that up.”

“Majorly.” Robby agreed, Demetri completely having forgotten that he was even there. “What were you thinking?”

Scrambling to explain himself, Mr LaRusso opened and closed his mouth while the ideas got stuck behind his lips, Johnny still staring at the door with a grimace.

“L-look, I was just- well, when we got here and saw that one of the cars was missing my mind just- The room was a mess and I thought that maybe- Hawk has a record of this kind of thing so I-,”

Bringing his fingers up to rub at his temples, Demetri couldn’t stop himself from letting out a frustrated growl if he wanted to. Dropping his hands he shoved passed them both, shoulder checking Daniel hard as he did so.

“I’ll go talk to him.” He muttered.

He might have absolutely no idea how to talk to Hawk or what he needed right now, but like hell he was going to allow him to be alone after an accusation like that.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Robby cut in, grabbing a hold of his arm seconds before Demetri could breeze by him and instead pulling him to a stop. “He can be really hostile when he’s upset about something.”

Right... Because Robby had experience with an angry and upset Hawk. He’d said that Hawk had tried to kick his ass the second that they met, and yet, somehow, Robby had still managed to get the fireball into his hotel and calmed down enough to eat food and get into dry clothes.

As jealous as he was at the realization that there were things that Robby knew how to deal with now that Demetri didn’t, he waved off his concerns, carefully pulling his arm away.

“I’ll be fine.” Demetri assured him. “Hawk needs someone in his corner right now.” He couldn’t resist the jab as he shifted his gaze over to the two ‘adults’, watching them wince and quickly avoiding meeting his eyes.

Entering into the house he was shocked to see that Hawk hadn’t gone far. Standing at the kitchen sink filling a bucket, a towel thrown over one shoulder.

Actually seeing his back now Demetri was surprised to see that it didn’t look nearly as bad as he thought it should have after the amount of blood he’d seen in the room and outside. In fact there was even some gauze covering a few parts that must have been a bit worse than the rest of it, only a hint of pink bleeding through the fluffy white covering.

Had... had Kreese patched him up while he was there?

For some reason the idea didn’t sit well with him, his brows pulling down sharply over his eyes as he moved closer.

“What are you doing?”

He didn’t mean for his tone to come out as harsh as it did, instantly berating himself internally for allowing his anger to continue to come to the surface.

It was so much harder to control when he’d been so ready to use it to lay into his enemies.

Was this how Hawk felt all of the time?

“There’s blood on the floor.” Hawk stated. His answer short and sharp.

For a stretch, Demetri waited for him to continue.

And than Hawk turned the water off and lifted the bucket out of the sink, ignoring him completely as he marched towards the room.

Walking after him Demetri tried to reach out to take the heavy object from the other, concerned about how his injuries would heal with everything that had been going on today.

“Here, why don’t you let me do it?”

But the object was moved out of his reach, a few droplets falling to the floor as Hawk switched it to his other hand.

“Okay than...”

Not sure what to say or do Demetri allowed his hand to fall back to his side, eyeing Hawk’s now free hand as they swayed close to one another.

Would it only piss Hawk off more if he made a reach for his hand right now?

Knowing that the answer would be a resounding yes, Demetri kept his hands to himself, opening the door and offering those blue eyes a small smile when they shifted to him.

Again, Hawk didn’t say anything, moving passed him with the silence of a ghost and into the room.

Staying back by the door, Demetri slid it shut, not missing the way Hawk’s shoulders tensed at the action.

“Look,” Knowing it was probably better to keep his distance right now- that seemed to work out well for him last time anyways- Demetri crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, “I’m, I’m really sorry for... manipulating you like that.” Because that’s what it had been. He’d known that distracting Hawk in the way he had was low, but he’d been hoping... actually he wasn’t sure what he was hoping but not that it would have lead to this. “I know that it wasn’t an okay thing to do and that it left you vulnerable here and-,”

“I don’t need you to protect me Demetri.” He finally spoke again, not stopping in his task of cleaning the floor, scrubbing the cloth into it with much more force than Demetri thought was necessary. “If they hadn’t tied my hands I could have dealt with them no problem.”

“Um, okay, right. Sure thing buddy.” He couldn’t help the slightest amount of sass from entering his words, “Not like that attitude hasn’t bitten you in the ass before.”

Finally-finally Hawk turned his full attention to him.

Demetri found himself pushing away from the wall when the other stood, his heart beat speeding with every step Hawk used to close the gap. He didn’t want to fight Hawk, he really, really didn’t, but maybe that was what the guy needed? Robby had said they’d had a bit of a scuffle before he’d managed to get him anywhere, maybe it would help him get out some of his pent up energy.

But as the distance between them shrunk to barely a few feet, Hawk stopped. He wasn’t nearly close enough to reach out to, or to throw any attacks, which, honestly made Demetri feel a whole hell of a lot better. Eyeing the other wearily, he wondered what was about to happen next, the fact that he couldn’t predict it grating at his nerves.

“Why did you guys leave me here?” The question wasn’t that surprising, Demetri knew that it would be one he would eventually have to answer.

That didn’t make it any easier though.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He muttered out truthfully, knowing it was the wrong thing to say when the others eyes narrowed. “But it’s not just that Hawk. You have a really extensive list of close calls with the police. What if we got caught? You probably would have ended up in juvi anyways.”

“And so would Robby.” Hawk pointed out without missing a beat. “He’s only on parole. He gets caught so much as jaywalking he’s going right back in.”

“Well...” Demetri trailed off, not able to come up with an answer to that. So instead he shrugged, running his hands through his hair to help lose some of his ever building energy. “Robby chose to come with me.”

He sealed his lips into a thin line when Hawk took another step closer to him, getting right up in his face and so close there was almost no room to breath between the two.

“I would have too.”

Demetri didn’t have anything to say, his hands lifting at his sides to grab Hawk, to pull him close and just hold him, but Hawk stepped back, moving over to the few items on the floor.

Frustrated with the whole situation and the cold shoulder, Demetri huffed as he headed towards where the other was, moving around him to grab the bed and move it back into place. Hawk eyed him suspiciously from his place on the floor, but said nothing.

“I get it okay?” Reaching down he picked up the small night table, not sure where to put it once he remembered it was broken. “You’re pissed. This whole day has been a fucking time for you, I fucked up. I’m sorry.”

Propping it up against the wall, he didn’t look at Hawk again as he bent down to start collecting the scattered items the table had lost.

“But let’s just get this straight,” he muttered, arching a brow when his finger scooped up a picture, turning it around to showcase it as one of him and Eli from years ago, stroking his finger over the picture of the younger, happy version of his boyfriend before turning back to face the raging person he’d turned into. “I’m not going to place you into needless danger just because you want to be in the middle of it.”

“I’m already in the middle of it Demetri.” Hawk hissed, once again getting to his feet. This time though it was to snatch the pictures from his hands. Demetri managed to grab his wrist before he could slip away a second time.

“Hawk please,” He stopped himself before he could keep going, looking at the floor for a moment as he took in a deep breath, trying to shimmer down his temper. “I’m trying here.”

“Good for you.”

Snapping his head back up to stare down the smaller male Demetri tightened his hold briefly, his lips pressing into a thin line.

“Stop pushing me.”

Hawk shoved against Demetri, hissing in frustration when the action didn’t make him let go.

“Than stop acting like an asshole!” Hawk snapped. “You-! I-! Do you know how stupid I felt when I woke up and realized that you were gone?” His voice grew high and tight as he pressed forward, but that didn’t stop him as he shoved against Demetri again. “That you- you-fuck!” He tried to pull his arm back again, a barely muffled screech filling the air between them.

Eventually he gave up trying to pull away, shoving hard against Demetri’s shoulder with enough force him to take a step back to keep from falling over.

Tightening his hold, Demetri could feel the guilt swallowing him whole, watching uselessly as Hawk’s free hand swiped at the air next to his side, his fingers curling and flexing rhythmically.

“Did you just,” Hawk eventually continued, his voice quiet, “did you just do that to get me out of the picture?”

Wanting to wipe the disappointment away from the others expression, Demetri raised his free hand up to cup his cheek softly, tilting his head until he could rest their foreheads together.

“I did it because I wanted to make you feel good.” He admitted.

Hawk hissed, ducking his head and stepping back. Demetri allowed him, his heart feeling heavy.

“You left me here.”

“I didn’t know that they were going to break into the house.”

“That shouldn’t have mattered.” Hawk stated flatly, lifting his eyes to stare at Demetri once more. “You. Left. Me. Here.”

Shoulders dropping at the disappointment, the betrayal lacing not only his words but burning deeply in his eyes, Demetri wasn’t sure what else to say.

“I’m sorry.”

He wasn’t sure how many times he could apologize, or if Hawk even believed him when he did, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“Whatever.”

This time when Hawk pulled away, he twisted his wrist, making it impossible for Demetri to hold on to.

Not wanting to let go of him yet, Demetri tried to reach out for him again, but Hawk was quick to add space between them, dropping back to the floor and reaching out for the cloth.

Frowning Demetri wasn’t sure what to do anymore. It felt like he’d tried everything he could think of.

With a sigh he dropped himself on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his hands limply between them.

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

This actual made Hawk pause. He didn’t turn to face Demetri, didn’t say a word. The thick silence hung over his head like an axe held up by a fine string. He was just waiting for it to finally snap and come crashing down on him with a fatal thud.

And with that thought still fresh in his mind, Hawk turned his head just enough to see part of his face as he began to speak.

“You don’t get it do you?” His voice was nearly a whisper, such a frail thing Demetri was terrified of breaking it if he so much as took to deep of a breath. “I trusted you, and you used it against me. Again. Just like you did at Moon’s party,” Remembering the roast he’d preformed in front of a mass majority of their peers, of the highly personal information he’d spilled, Demetri couldn’t help the wince that pulled at his features, “but... this, this hurts a whole lot worse than that.”

“Eli I-,”

The words died before they could even come out properly when Hawk turned back to his work, shaking his head.

“You can’t make up for that Demetri.”

Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to keep it from trembling until he could taste blood, Demetri didn’t take his eyes off the others back.

Hawk was right. It had felt like the right thing to do at the time, but, mixing their first truly intimate time with each other as a way to make Hawk feel comfortable enough to rest while they waited for Daniel to get back was an incredibly underhanded thing to do.

Not sure what else to say, Demetri just sat there, uselessly watching Hawk continue to scrub away at his own blood.


End file.
